


cant save my soul

by TheMysteriousStranger



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Come Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Implied Cait/Sole Survivor, Implied Piper/Sole Survivor, Multi, Not Beta Read, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sloppy Seconds, implied Preston/Sole Survivor, rape as punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStranger/pseuds/TheMysteriousStranger
Summary: Nate has settled down in Sanctuary with some of his companions. He's enjoying himself but he's growing bored with just watching over settlements and doing little jobs. All of that changes when a group of raiders try to attack the settlement and he finds a use for one of the few survivors.--Basically this is a gross, disgusting, horrible fic in which a male sole survivor keeps a raider girl as a slave in Sanctuary. It starts pretty intense and its only going to get worse, so keep that in mind. I'll update the tags as I write so please keep an eye on those. Each chapter should have some warnings at the top for you.Also, this hasn't been beta read, so like, sorry in advance.
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> *High school musical voice* This could be the start, of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, ohhhhhh!  
> But actually, please don't rip me apart for this one guys. I obviously have no desire to do any of this in real life to a real woman. In fact, I kinda wanna be the woman in the situation, so that's like five layers of fucked up. Don't take this too seriously or anything. I don't condone Nate's behaviors, he's a shitty guy in this one.  
> If you wanna see anything specific tho, drop it in the comments and I'll see what I can do for you my good dude!
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> A girl who's implied to be 15 or 16 is raped by an adult man  
> Said girl is implied to have been kept as a sex slave by raiders  
> Nate is very dismissive of what he's doing and of her  
> Raiders, including the girl, are discussed as if they are not people

The raiders attacked Sanctuary at night. Nate had been asleep, only a thin mattress between himself and the cold ground of his former home. Over the months out here in the Wasteland he'd managed to make his former home into a bit of a sanctuary for himself. That meant a few of his old possessions scattered about, a small pile of blankets for Dog to sleep on, and a mattress big enough for himself and whoever he brought to bed that night. Whether that was Preston, Cait, or someone else. He wanted to be sure that whatever warm body he had tucked against his side had room. He wasn't a cruel bed partner, unless it was requested. Usually.  
He felt safe in Sanctuary again at this point. With the turrets along the road and a few guard posts, even their crops weren't tempting enough for most raiders. Evidently that didn't stop them all though.  
He woke to the sound of gunfire and shouting. Immediately his hand was on the gun under his pillow. Years in the military and months in the Wasteland had already prepared him for this. He was on his feet in moments, perhaps not as fast as he once was, but that came with the years on ice and his age. 

The burst of gunfire was short though. He made his way outside just as it cut off. He could see the dead raiders sprawled in the street. Preston was already directing a few people to clean up before they started to smell and attract mongrels or bloatflies. Nate caught his eye as he directed Marcy toward one of the bodies to start checking it for supplies and moving it. Almost immediately Preston's lips quirked up a bit and he glanced away briefly. Nate chuckled to himself, making his way over and resting his hand casually on the shorter man's lower back.  
"Looks like you already have this under control, Garvey. Good job." He gave an approving nod making Preston laugh softly.  
"Well, it's not too hard to get raiders cleaned up. You've set a pretty good example before too." Oh, he was flirting back today. Maybe Nate would have to reward him later, bring him back to bed. That was a plan to make later though, for now there was still work today.  
"Since you've got it handled so well, I'll probably do a quick sweep for any stragglers then." Preston nodded as Nate patted his back, hand perhaps wandering a bit lower as he did. "I'll let you know if I need any help after. Don't stay up though." He shot Preston a subtle wink before giving his ass one final pat and wandering away.

To be perfectly honest, Nate wasn't too diligent as he scanned the settlement. He doubted any raiders would make it very far with all the turrets around Sanctuary. Most raiders weren't smart enough to send in a second infiltration party anyway. They were a pretty dim lot in general and they wouldn't usually even go through this much trouble for some mutfruit and melons. He figured it was more likely that one might have slipped past the settlers at the guard posts. Mostly, this was an excuse for him to consider whether he wanted to drag Preston back to his bed tonight or if he wanted to just get back to bed. The raiders had interrupted his sleep after all. Preston was pretty tempting though. He made such a pretty sight, stretched out across the mattress under him. He made such a nice face as he finished, especially if Nate kept fucking him after he had. Maybe he was better off waiting until tomorrow though, then he could always make a trip to see Piper. Getting her little sister to leave was always a hassle but it was well worth it. Piper could be a bit wild if you got her worked up enough. She reminded him a bit of Nora, and even if it was a bit morbid he liked to imagine it was Nora while he did things to her that his wife never would have let him. He'd never even fucked Nora in the ass, let alone fit an entire hand in her like he did with Piper.  
The planning alone was enough to get him a bit riled up. He could feel himself hardening in his pants, the blood flowing southward. Maybe he would have to grab Preston tonight, or he could just take care of himself. He did always like the thrill of being caught out here. He paused briefly behind one of the houses, straining to listen for anyone coming. He didn't actually want to get caught.  
That was when he heard it.

There was a muffled whimper from inside one of the browned hedges that still stood. Ever so carefully he crouched, trying to make as little noise as possible as he crept towards it. There were a few more whimpers and sniffles as he approached but no movement. Whoever it was hadn't seen him.  
As he approached the hedge he could see the figure curled up inside. The person there was small, a good deal shorter and slimmer than him. That wasn't uncommon in the Wasteland though. People now just tended to be a bit shorter given the food supply was much shorter than it had been in his time. He could see the telltale raider's armor, but it seemed to barely fit. The straps cut into the person's pale, dirty, skin. Their face was streaked with dirt and tears and their hair had been buzzed short by someone. Probably not willingly given how patchy the job was.  
A raider was a raider though, even if they looked pathetic, even if they were crying. He didn't waste a second, he lunged forward, tackling them to the ground and slamming his hand over their mouth.  
From this angle he could see the raider a lot better. It was a woman, or more accurately a girl. She looked barely 15, maybe 16, especially given her face. The rest of her body certainly didn't match her age though, her hips were wide and her breasts were bare under the armor, straining against the straps. Her pants were tight enough that he could tell just how thick her thighs were. Big blue eyes stared up at him in horror, filled with tears. She struggled under him, thrashing weakly and kicking out uselessly. He could see her pipe gun in the bushes, just out of her reach, even if her hands hadn't been pinned by his knees. As she struggled he became painfully aware of his erection, pressed against the underside of her chest plate.  
He could kill her right now. He could strangle her, snap her neck, shoot her in the head. No one would blink if he brought one more raider back to dump the corpse. 

...no one would blink if he didn't either. And that was the start of a fantastic plan. He leaned down very slowly, lips brushing her ear as he did. 

"Why don't you just stay still. Tell you what, I'll let you go if you just cooperate and stay quiet. But I promise, if you so much as make a peep I'll shoot you right here and now. I'll dump your corpse in the water and I won't even think twice about it." He whispered harshly. The girl whimpered one last time, closing her eyes tightly making tears spill over. She didn't make another noise though.  
With a nod Nate stood, grabbing the girl's arm and dragging her up with him. She stumbled a bit as she was dragged up but he held her hands tightly behind her back, his grip on her wrists almost bruising. Once he was sure she was secure he dragged her back to his house, bringing her in the side door to make sure they weren't caught.  
He moved quickly, dragging her into the old laundry room, which was little more than a glorified closet. He shoved her in, ignoring her yelp as she hit the floor, before locking the door behind him. 

Nate made quick work of letting everyone know things were fine, that he hadn't seen anything. He was eager to get back to the raider girl after all. He was already thinking up what he could do to her. She would make for a nice little pet project. With all the settlements set up well enough he was starting to get bored. Even Preston didn't have busywork for him these days. Every settlement had some decent protection and was wonderfully self sufficient. Those he couldn't get self sufficient had active supply lines with nearby settlements. The project with Graygarden's artillery was finishing up soon enough. Maybe reforming a raider could be his next project. Or, well, "reforming" a raider. He doubted they could be reformed, really. And even if they could he doubted what he was doing would do much for anyone but him. Maybe if he got her behaving well enough he could pass her around when Hancock or Strong came by. She did already seem complacent enough.  
He couldn't get back to her fast enough once Preston had been reassured that the settlement was safe for now. He made his way into the house, locking all of the doors quickly. He even made sure to pull his makeshift curtains closed over the windows. He didn't need anyone seeing quite yet.

When he made his way to the closet he opened it slowly. The girl was still in there, curled up in the corner with her arms covering her head, as if that could protect her. Nate couldn't help but laugh a bit, raising his eyebrow at her and moving forward. He closed the door behind him, carefully kneeling in front of her. Back in the war he'd seen other soldiers keep pretty little Chinese girls with them. The trick seemed to be convincing them they were better off here, that you cared about them, that what you did to them was good. He'd objected back then, of course. The Chinese girls were human, just like his sweetheart back home. Raiders on the other hand, weren't. He was a different man now anyway, one who didn't care too much about hurting some barely-human girl. Someone who had undoubtedly killed countless already.

"Hey, why don't you relax? Just breathe. I'm not going to hurt you. You were such a good girl. You didn't try to escape or anything." He offered the girl a warm smile, as if his intentions were pure. Slowly, she uncovered her head, blinking at him through her tears. "There we go. There's that pretty face. Do you have a pretty name to match that face, sweetheart?"  
The girl blinked in surprise, slowly uncurling a bit. "I...um...I'm Betty." She whispered, voice hoarse and small. Nate just smiled at her though.  
"Betty, right, that's a good name. I used to be sweet on a girl named Betty. You actually look a lot like her." No, she didn't. Betty had been a pretty, clean, blonde. Innocent. She'd made him fuck her in the ass just because she was convinced it was a sin to let him properly fuck her. Not that he'd complained. This girl was probably loose, she barely looked human with all the layers of dirt she was covered in. Betty was smiling a little though, but she was still leaning into the wall.  
"Well, Betty. I'll tell you what. If you want I can get you out of those clothes? They look a little tight for you. I can get you something more comfortable?" He offered. Betty hesitated, glancing down at the armor. He could tell it must have been uncomfortably compressing her breasts, pressing them bare against the rough metal and making them practically spill out the sides. The leather straps of the armor barely kept them contained. "Come on sweetheart. You must be uncomfortable. And those friends of yours have already left. You may as well stay here awhile."

Carefully, as though she was scared, Betty nodded. She reached up, starting to try to undo the straps. They seemed to be knotted together as well as buckled though and she struggled. Nate let her for a few moments but eventually he grew tired of waiting, watching the girl struggle. With a disappointed sigh he grabbed his switchblade from his belt, opening it and quickly cutting the straps and ripping the armor away from her. Her breasts fell free. They were bigger than he'd thought. Maybe if he'd actually paid attention back when Nora talked about bra sizes he could have estimated hers but he never really listened when she was looking in her catalogs. They were certainly bigger than hers had ever been, bigger than Cait's and Piper's by far. There were a few red marks on them, hickies. Someone had already sucked hickies into her breasts.  
Betty recoiled from the knife, gasping and staring at Nate in terror. He didn't care much though. That look only got him more worked up and his erection was already straining against his pants.  
"Oh don't look at me like that, sweetheart. I was just helping. Here. Why don't I help more?" He grinned, moving toward her with the switchblade. She moved away as much as she could, pressing her back into the wall until she couldn't get any further away. She had nowhere to escape to.  
Nate moved quickly, hooking his fingers into the waist of her tight leather pants. Betty let out a small shriek and he immediately let go, moving to clamp his hand over her mouth. He brought the knife up to her neck, pressing the blade against her neck just hard enough to draw a little blood. 

"Don't do that again, sweetheart. If you do I'm going to have to cut your pretty little throat, and I don't want to do that. So, don't make me." He warned, staring her in the eyes. When she nodded a bit he let go, bringing the knife down to her pants. She flinched a bit but he ignored her, making quick work of her pants. He cut them open and pulled them away, leaving her in her boots and panties. The panties were stained and wet in the crotch. It was relatively fresh. Her inner thighs were a bit bloody too. So, maybe she wasn't just a raider. It looked like her friends had their way with her too before they'd come here. He couldn't look down on them too much for getting one last good fuck in before they died. They'd been pretty rough with her too, judging by the blood.  
"Looks like you're used to this then, Betty." He grinned cruelly at her, cutting her panties away and tossing them to the side. As he pulled them a way a thin string of white liquid connected her pussy lips and the panties. Judging by the noise they made as they hit the ground there had been a decent amount of cum on them too.  
She was a pretty little thing in just her boots. She looked deliciously young while being developed looking enough that he didn't doubt he could train her to take some pretty big things eventually. If she lasted that long.

For now he was just focused on his own immediate pleasure though. He didn't waste long admiring the view before unzipping his pants just enough to pull his cock out. Betty whimpered at the sight but Nate ignored her, pulling her closer by the legs. Her head hit the floor and she tried to squirm away. He didn't let her though. He didn't bother to prep her at all, after all she'd probably be pretty loose from being used by the raiders.  
With one fluid motion he pushed his cock into her. Betty nearly screamed as he did, eyes bulging and hands clamping over her mouth. God, she was tight, tighter than he'd ever thought someone could be. Even Nora had never been so tight. He could feel the leftover cum from whoever had used her last around him, but he ignored it. He ignored her obvious pain, the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. He slowly pulled out almost all the way before slamming in again, gripping her hips tight enough he was sure it would bruise. 

He started to thrust slowly then, though not any gentler. He kept pulling almost entirely out before slamming into her as she sobbed silently.  
Ever so slowly he picked up pace, starting to thrust faster and faster. The closet was filled with the squelching sounds as he stirred up the slurry of cum in her with his cock. As he kept it up her face slowly morphed from pain. For a second her eyes went glassy and blank and she loosened a bit around him. He knew that look too well, so he angled his thrusts upward a bit. That certainly got a reaction from her. Her eyes widened and her hands fell to her sides as she gasped. He felt her tighten around him again as she arched up against him.  
"See sweetie, I knew I could make you feel good." He leaned down to pant the words in her ear, continuing to slam against her sweet spot as he thrusted. Eventually her silence gave way to soft little moans and gasps as she closed her eyes tightly. It was cute, like she was trying to block out the fact that she was enjoying this. Nate couldn't have that though.  
Slowly he brought one hand up to her breast, starting to knead it in his hand and pinch at her nipple. His other hand went to her pussy, fingers searching out her clit. Soon enough he was rubbing her clit as he fucked into her. She started to moan in earnest then, hands clamping over her mouth again.  
By that point he was starting to get close though so he picked up the pace, thrusting desperately into her, filling the small space with the squelching sound and the sound of his balls slapping against her ass.  
A few more thrusts and Betty was tensing around him, pressing her hips upwards and her eyes squeezing shut once again. She could barely muffle the inhuman moaning sound she made. Poor thing probably didn't get to cum when the raiders were fucking her, the goddamn animals.  
Nate didn't stop though, he just kept chasing his pleasure, watching as the look of pure ecstasy on Betty's face morphed into one of pain. She was trying to squirm away soon enough but Nate didn't let her. He didn't let up at all, just kept rubbing mercilessly at her clit as he fucked into her clenched hole.

Luckily for the girl he didn't take much longer to finish. With a groan he spilled over the edge, adding even more cum to the slurry inside her. He groaned, pulling his softening cock free from her. Immediately cum started spilling out of her onto the floor.  
Nate wasn't half as worn out as Betty though. She'd gone boneless against the floor, breathing heavily.  
"Oh, don't tell me you're already done, sweetheart." He admonished her softly, moving back from her just a bit to watch the cum ooze from her. "You know, we can't have you getting pregnant here, right Betty? We can't have a baby here. What if raiders attack again?" He asked, tone turning a bit harsh. She was a raider after all. Betty whimpered at that, but Nate didn't care. He reached out, shoving two of his thick fingers into her, ignoring as she yelped. Slowly he curled them and dragged them out, pulling some of the slurry out of her.  
Betty shuddered as Nate worked, clearly already overstimulated. He didn't care though, in fact he enjoyed overworking her. He loved the way she shivered as he continued to scrape out her insides. It didn't take much effort to get most of it out, but Nate wasn't the type to leave a girl hanging. He was a gentleman after all, he had to satisfy his partners. He shoved his fingers in yet again, scraping around her insides harshly. Betty was obviously trying not to react but he could hear her little whimpers and moans, he could see her thrusting her hips up a bit.  
"Betty? Are you...enjoying this?" He asked in fake surprise. She shook her head desperately.  
"No, no. Please. Stop. It hurts. Too much." She whimpered breathlessly. Nate tsked at her, shaking his head.  
"Now now, Betty. We don't like liars here. You know what liars get." He sighed, as if he was really disappointed. He pulled his fingers out of her, shaking the excess cum from them before adding one more. He held his hand up so she could see. With a soft noise of protest her eyes widened and she shook her head.  
"Please, please. Don't do it. Please don't. I can't take it. I'll break." She begged. He ignored her though, roughly shoving his fingers into her. As he did he brought his thumb to her clit, starting to rub in small circles as he thrusted his fingers. Betty shuddered a full body shudder. Her hips came down to meet each thrust of his fingers and she clenched tightly around him. With each thrust she let out a soft moan, hips rolling.  
It didn't take more than a few thrusts before he saw her toes flex and then curl. Her hips pressed upwards and she gasped softly, eyes rolling back as she shook through her second orgasm. Nate gently worked her through it, fingers curling and uncurling as she gasped and moaned. 

As it finished she went boneless against the floor. Nate sighed, shaking his head, standing up and wiping his hand on his shirt. He tucked himself back into his pants and stared down at the girl. She was sobbing, she didn't even have the energy to curl up or move. With a sigh he shook his head again.  
"Just goes to show you. You raider girls are just little sluts. I'm surprised you're not already loose enough to fist with how much you enjoyed that, whore." He spat that word out, following it up by spitting on her. The glob of saliva landed on her face and she flinched just a bit.  
The floor under her was a mess of cum and she was a dusty mess. He could even see a bit more blood leaking out of her again. He'd have to clean up tomorrow. At least it would be something to do. For now, he planned to finish the sleep this raider and her friends had interrupted.


	2. Cleaning House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate has plans brewing for Betty. For now, he's just focused on making her obedient and teaching her to clean up for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to drop suggestions in the comments, especially of kinks, characters, or scenarios you want to see!  
> I appreciate all the kudos and bookmarks on the first chapter guys! I didn't expect anyone to read this at all and I found myself pleasantly surprised! Thank you so much!
> 
> \--  
> Trigger Warnings:  
> Betty is forced to clean in an unsanitary way (licking dried cum from surfaces)  
> Rape as punishment  
> Even more dehumanizing language used to justify sexual violence

Nate woke the next morning to the sun peeking through the small holes and threadbare spots in his makeshift curtains. His face was pressed into the rough fabric of his pillow and he was still half clothed from last night. He’d been exhausted from his night with the raider girl and hadn’t even bothered to fully undress again. It had been well worth it though. He hadn’t had a lay quite like that in a long time. There was just something about not caring for your partner’s pleasure, about being able to take what you wanted without concern.   
That brought forth some concerns though. He’d have to feed her, wash her, take care of her somehow. And he hoped to do all of this without anyone else really catching on, at least for now. He suspected he’d have to start on that soon. As soon as he finished his morning work around the settlement he’d check in on her.

With a groan he stood, tugging on a jacket. He was already chilly inside, he suspected he’d need it to protect against the morning chill.  
He made his way outside, strolling towards the house where he’d initially set up most of the original settlers. He could see Sturges working on the weapon’s bench already. More interestingly he could see Preston leaning against the wall next to him. He seemed to be working on Preston’s musket. They’d been workshopping it lately, trying to improve it so he could better keep up with some of Nate’s own weaponry.   
He paused on the other side of the work bench, shooting Preston a grin.

“Morning Garvey. Got anything for me to run and do today?” He asked. Sure, he was the general, but he trusted Preston with micromanaging Sanctuary. He trusted that if he needed to handle anything, Preston wouldn’t lead him astray. He could see Preston rolling his eyes just a bit, a fond expression on his face.  
“I’ve told you, you don’t need to report to me, you know?”  
“I know, but I figured I’d check if you had busywork for me before I start on my projects today.”  
Preston sighed softly, nodding. “Alright. If you’re sure. The turrets near the water pumps could use some work. Sturges tried to work on them, but they’re a bit above his pay grade.”  
They must have been some of the specialized ones Nate had installed then. He nodded, standing up straight away from the wall. He made his way out of the old car port, giving Preston a gentle nudge as he walked out. 

Fixing the turrets was easy in the end. It was just some loose wiring. But, being near the water pumps gave him a good opportunity. He grabbed one of the enamel buckets they kept for filling with wash water and filled it. On his way back to the house he stopped to grab some supplies. A mutfruit, and some old prepackaged food. He didn’t care too much if Betty had to deal with residual radiation in her food. He stopped to dig through the supplies too, grabbing an old outfit that they’d opted to scrap for cloth. No one would really miss those supplies, honestly. They weren’t exactly short on supplies here.

When he got back to his own home he set out to work. He tucked the dress away for now in his own room. Betty hadn’t earned it yet. She could keep her armor and the scraps of her clothes if she really wanted. If not he’d probably scrap them.  
With that taken care of he made his way back to the closet, unlocking the door carefully before stepping in.  
Betty was laying on the floor, still asleep. Her ruined clothes were pushed into the corner under her armor. The cum from last night was still on the floor, the puddle half-dried. He stepped over it, dropping the bucket on the ground and the food next to it. The raider girl didn’t even stir though.  
With a loud sigh, Nate drew his foot back and kicked her in the stomach, hard. Immediately her eyes shot open and her mouth opened in a silent scream as he brought her hands down to clench her stomach.

“Good girl. Try not to be so lazy in the future.” He shook his head in disappointment, kicking the bucket closer to her. “I brought you water and food. I expect you to clean up. If you’re not clean enough there are going to be consequences. And I expect you to finish that food. I don’t like my girls with their ribs showing.” He insisted, moving back to lean against the door.

Betty was slow to get moving. She took at least a minute to sit up, clutching her stomach still. She looked horribly uncomfortable. She slowly got to work though. It was sad to watch, she was carefully cupping some water in her hand and trying to splash it on her skin. Most of it spilled through the cracks between her fingers though. The process was slow, only slowed by her having nothing more than her hands to scrub herself with.  
Nate quickly grew fed up with it, of course. He had things he wanted to do besides watch some raider scum make a poor attempt to get clean. Knowing raiders this was probably her first time washing in years.  
Sighing loudly he moved forward, grabbing her ruined panties from yesterday. Dried cum stuck to them in places. That wouldn’t do much for getting her clean…unless there was a way to get them clean.

“Open your mouth, dear.” He instructed firmly, turning around to face Betty again. She froze, staring up at him in confusion.   
“I...what?”  
“Open your mouth, Betty. Don’t make me ask again.” He was more firm this time, harsher. That seemed to do the trick at least. Betty opened her mouth obediently and he moved over, shoving the panties, crotch first into her mouth. Immediately she gagged, trying to spit it out. Nate wasn’t stupid though, he expected that. He quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, using a finger to shove the panties even further in, which only made her gag more.  
He kept it like that for a few minutes, hand over her mouth and a finger keeping the white cotton deep in her mouth. Once he was content that most of the cum had likely been taken care of by her saliva and her spasming tongue he pulled the panties loose.

As soon as her mouth was free Betty gasped for air, crumpling over to gag. She retched and gagged, trying to bring something up. Her stomach was empty it seemed though, considering as she brought up was saliva that dripped from her lips onto the floor.  
“Good girl.” Nate smiled, crouching down and rubbing his hand over her shaved head. Betty barely even looked up from her gagging though. Useless slut. She probably wouldn’t be too keen to clean herself now.

“It looks like I have to do everything here.” Nate groaned, harshly dunking the panties into the bucket of water. He set to work then, trying to scrub her clean.   
The dirt seemed embedded into her skin though and it took significant scrubbing to even get her shoulder clean. It left it raw and red though.

Nate made quick work of the girl nonetheless. She didn’t have much fight left in her, luckily for him. He didn’t have to break her in, some raiders had already done that unpleasant work for him. She just leaned against the old shelves as he scrubbed her raw.  
Once he was content with how clean she was he almost sat back. It seemed there was one spot he had neglected though. Slowly, he brought his hand and the wet panties downward.   
As soon as he so much as brushed her pussy lips the newly-clean and pink raider girl flinched away. She snapped her thick thighs together, trying to push his hand away. She only succeeded in shoving his hand right against her lower lips.

Nate’s reaction was immediate, he didn’t even have to think. He just drew his free hand back and slapped her. The hit made her gasp, eyes watering as her face was forced away from him. He could already see a handprint forming on her cheek. She just clenched her thighs tighter though.  
“You stupid fucking slut.” He spat, bringing his free hand to his belt to grab his knife again. He opened it, pressing it to her neck again, just as he had the night before. “I am trying to clean you so you don’t look like some subhuman raider scum and you try to fight me? Do that again and I will gut you.” He spat, filled with a burning rage. He wasn’t even sure where this part of him came from. He’d never been so cruel, so angry. It was just so easy to mistreat a girl like this when she was a raider. Knowing what raiders did to settlements, knowing what she had likely done, he had no reason to treat her as human. He had no reason to even treat her as well as livestock.   
It was his job to punish her, to make her useful for once in her life. For once she could give back to the people raiders hurt. She could pay for what she’d done.

As her thighs slowly unclenched he sighed, shaking his head. “It looks like that’s going to have to wait, Betty. You’ve been a naughty girl. You know what bad girls get?”  
Betty looked up at him with wide watery eyes, whimpering just a bit. “Please don’t. Please, I’ll be good. I’ll let you clean me, please just don’t-”  
He cut her off by shoving her back against the wall. Her head hit a shelf and she whimpered again but he ignored her, standing up. He had an idea.

He stepped out to his room, grabbing an old Gwinnett bottle he’d finished a few days before. It still smelled faintly of the beer, but he had a better use for it than as trash decorating his floor. He made his way back to the closet, brandishing the brown bottle down at the girl. She swallowed, clearly not eager to see what he had in store for her.

Nate wasted no time, dropping to his knees in front of her. She tried to scramble away for a moment but he roughly dragged her back by her hip. He didn’t wait at all, just went ahead and shoved a finger into her. He started rooting around roughly, not intending to pleasure her, just to stretch her a bit.   
She moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut and hips pressing down. It seemed that she enjoyed it, even if he was rough with her.   
“What a good little girl you’re being. See, you’re already making it up to me for being bad.” He insisted, pressing against her walls as he spoke.  
“W-will you stop then?” She asked, voice shaking as she struggled to not moan through her words. Nate just laughed though, shoving another finger in roughly.

Betty was just barely wet enough to take the second finger. Nevertheless she moaned in surprise, a high pitched keening tone to it, as if she were enjoying the pain of it. Oh, if she was that would be horribly convenient for him.   
He didn’t waste much time with the second finger. Any time he spent with it was mostly to watch the teen squirm under him and buck her hips upward into his hand.  
Once he was satisfied with his handiwork he pulled his fingers loose. Betty whined in disappointment, but there was a hint of relief in her eyes. That relief was short lived though.

Reaching over, Nate grabbed the Gwinnett bottle. He didn’t give her time to prepare or even think through what he may do, he just shoved the cold glass into her.   
Her eyes shot wide open and she clamped her hands over her mouth, barely muffling a small scream. She seemed shocked by the sudden change in temperature of the object inside her.  
Nate grinned, slowly starting to roll the bottle in circles. He let the neck of it press against her walls, changing directions from time to time as he did.  
As she seemed to grow used to the temperature and as the bottle warmed, Betty slowly relaxed, loosening around the neck again. The moaning came soon after. She started rolling her hips against it as Nate fucked her with the bottle slowly. It was really just the foreplay still though. 

“You know, Betty…” He murmured into her ear as he started to thrust the bottle in and out of her. He could feel her grinding up against him, trying to get some sort of friction on her clit, desperate to be pushed closer to cumming. “This really isn’t much of a punishment if you’re enjoying it. I think I should try something a bit more.”  
Betty didn’t even seem to register what he was saying. She just nodded, moaning and rolling her hips.  
“Please, please. More. I just...I need more. Please.” She begged, panting.  
“Well...since you asked.”

Nate suddenly pulled the bottle out of her, making her whine in disappointment at the loss of pleasure. He was quick to move again though. He turned the bottle in his hand, pressing the base against her pussy.

It seemed to take Betty a second to realize what he was doing. As soon as she did she started shaking her head desperately.   
“Wait, please, no! No! Don’t do it. It won’t fit! I’ll break! You’ll kill me.” She pleaded, tears starting to well in her eyes once again. Of course, he took a second to just enjoy it, pressing gently a few times against her entrance to spur on her tears. Soon she was outright sobbing and begging.  
“Don’t you remember? This is punishment. You aren’t meant to like it. Besides, weren’t you just begging for more?” He pointed out. She started to retort, but before she could even get the first word out he shoved the beer bottle into her.

Betty let out a silent scream once again, face scrunching up. Her whole body tensed and she was clearly trying to push it out. Nate ignored her though. He just started slamming the bottle in and out of her, thrusting it as fast as he could manage, setting a punishing pace.  
The more he thrusted the more she sobbed but the more she loosened around it. He knew soon she would start enjoying it even if she didn’t want to. At heart she was just an animal, she just wanted to mate, to be fucked, and her body would do anything to encourage that instinct to mate. Her body couldn’t tell the difference between a cock and a beer bottle.

With one particularly hard thrust, Betty brough up her hands to cover her eyes, cheeks flushing as she clearly tried to fight back a moan. Oh, that was what he’d been waiting for. He knew she’d start to enjoy it soon, even if she didn’t want to admit it.   
He decided then to mix it up a bit. He pulled the beer bottle fully out of her pussy before slamming it back in. She gasped, her back arching up off the floor and her fingers scrambling at her face for something to hold onto but finding no purchase.  
He repeated the action quickly and her face screwed up. Her hands fell just above her head and she gripped a shelf, knuckles going white as she held on.  
Another thrust and she was moaning, louder than he’d heard her moan yet. She was trying to thrust her hips up off the ground. 

All it took was one more thrust and she came undone. Her hips lifted off the floor, her toes curled, and she let out an animalistic series of grunts and moans. As her hips lifted they quivered and Nate watched as she gushed, covering the ground in her fluids. She clenched tight too, so tight he watched as the bottle clattered to the ground.

As she settled back on the ground, boneless and panting, Nate pushed the bottle back into her. She shivered, covering her face with one arm and whimpering. 

“You’re going to leave that in, alright dear? If I come back at all and you’ve taken it out I swear I’ll break it inside you.” He said cheerily, moving to crouch by her head. As he moved he grabbed the old panties again.  
As he stopped her wrapped them around her neck, dragging her up. She could barely support her weight on her shaking legs but the makeshift choke collar kept her focused on staying upright. He slammed her face down then, her skin making a sound as he forced her face into the slick she’d left behind.

“I want you to clean now, Betty. We don’t like dirty girls here. Remember. You have to stay clean.” He insisted.   
Betty whined softly at that and Nate nodded, as if she’d voiced a genuine concern.  
“I know. You’re wondering how you’ll clean. The same way you cleaned your panties. Your tongue.”

Betty glanced up at him then, gaze exhausted and lazy. Ever so slowly she seemed to give in and stuck her tongue out, starting to hesitantly lick at the ground.   
He was content with that, he could use the panties to force her to move around the floor. As he forced her to move she occasionally made a choking sound and he’d lighten up a bit, but mostly he was content to watch her lick her slick from the floor. Eventually it was mostly gone, but he didn’t stop. He dragged her a bit over, shoving her face in the dried cum he’d forced out of her last night.  
She whimpered a bit, shaking her head as best she could without choking.  
“No.” Nate said harshly. “You made that mess, if you hadn’t been such a slut before coming here to steal you could have avoided that. Now, clean.” He watched as she carefully started to lick at the dried cum, face twisting up in disgust as she cleaned the floor with her tongue. A few times she stopped to gag, but he allowed her that. He didn’t expect a raider to be perfect.

He wasn’t content until the spot of cum was completely gone, but once it was he stood again. He removed the panties from her neck, tossing them in the used, dirty water.   
“The food you have is all you get today. That water is all you get for the next few days. For washing. For drinking. Use it wisely.” He insisted, not even waiting for a response before turning to leave.

He was confident now that he could break Betty. Then he could really start to plan. There was so much he could do with a broken raider whore. He could use her to bargain, to negotiate. He could pass her around to raise morale. Maybe once he was done with her he could even hand her over to Strong, let him snap her in half. Who knew.   
For now he was just thinking of ways he could further break her, further terrify her. Maybe tonight he’d have to take a look at what guns he had...


End file.
